she just might have a chance
by conanhaibara
Summary: Haibara is secretly in love with Conan. When conan tells her that she broke up with Ran, her hopes get high. But now Conan is dating Ayumi! Will Haibara and Conan ever get togther? R&R HaibaraXConan- On hold
1. Dicovery

A/N: This is my first fan fiction so don't be too hard on the review R&R.

**she just might have a chance**

**Chapter one**

By

Conanhaibara

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

It was a nice sunny day, the detective boys were walking to the ice cream store.

"Oh no!" shouted Ayumi

"I forgot to bring money for ice cream."

"its ok Ayumi-chan, ill lend you some," said Conan.

"Thanks Conan-kun!" said Ayumi, a little red. Haibara glared at Ayumi. They arrived at the ice cream store. The store clerk happily greeted them.

"I'll have an extra large vanilla flavored ice cream," said Genta.

"I'll have a medium strawberry flavored ice cream," said Conan.

"Ai and I will have medium the cookies and cream ice cream, right Ai-chan?" said Ayumi. Haibara nodded, without expression.

"ill have a medium cookies and cream," said Meitsuko (A/N: god that names hard to spell)

Once they paid for their ice cream the detective boys took a walk in park.

"this ice cream sure is good a sunny day," exclaimed Metisuko, "and isn't it strange that Ayumi-chan, Haibara-chan and I bought the same ice cream? Almost as if we have a connection or something."

"riiiiight," said Conan sarcastically, "and I'm sure that you had a reason to buy your ice cream last?" Conan teased.

"N-no no no!! it was just I was trying to find my money," explained Metisuko desperately.

"suuuure," said Conan. _Oh my god I think with all this sarcasm I'm starting to turn into Haibara. How horrid!_ Thought Conan with a shiver on his back.

"At least Metisuko-kun knows how to show some affection to the people he likes, unlike a certain high school detective I know so well," said Haibara with a smirk. Just then Haibara slipped on a rock and fell backwards. Conan with the instincts of a 20 year old rushed forwards and caught Haibara. But the weight of a fourth grader was almost too much for Conan's body. He stepped back and slipped on Haibara's ice cream cone which had fallen when she slipped. He fell back and Haibara flipped around by the force of his fall and fell after him. Haibara land on Conan's chest. At that moment Haibara was literally on top of Conan. Soon the feelings of love for Conan which Haibara had felt since the bus hi-jacking incident flooded her mind. A faint blush appeared on her face. Their lips were only inches apart. Haibara wanted to lower her lips and press them against Conan's but she knew that she could not do so. Conan belonged to Ran and Haibara knew Conan still loved her.

The rest of the Detective boys stared in shock.

"Um Haibara, do you mind getting off me?" asked Conan.

"Nicely said oh great hero," said Haibara sarcastically. She got off Conan. Afraid that Conan might start developing feelings for Haibara, Ayumi said, "Um Conan-kun, w-would you like to…go out with me tomorrow?!" shout Ayumi. Haibara froze.

"Well, I guess I don't have any other plans so I guess so," replied Conan. After that Ayumi was so overjoyed that she went up to Conan and kissed him (on the cheek I mean not the lips. I'm afraid that Ayumi is a little too young for that) Conan stood there shock as he stared at Ayumi. Ayumi blushed to the color of an apple. Conan blushed too but only slightly. Haibara was almost ready to silently declare war and that was one of the only time she actually showed emotion. Metisuko looked from Ayumi to Haibara, reading their emotions. Genta was wondering about what tonight's dinner menu would be.

"So what do you want to do tomorrow?" asked Conan, finally breaking the silence.

"Wanna go see a movie?" replied Ayumi, "there's this great one that just came out last week."

"Sure" replied Conan.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Haibara threw herself onto her bed. Now she had to compete with Ran AND Ayumi. Tears appeared behind her eye threatening her to start crying. Then a thought cam to her mind. _Why did Kudo say it was OK for him to go out with Ayumi, when he already loves Ran? Maybe it's because he gave up on Ran. No that can be. _Haibara thought about this for almost the entire night but sleep eventually came. She had made her decision, she would ask him tomorrow.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Pass the cereal please," said Conan. Haibara did't move she just kept staring at Conan.

"Oi, Haibara! Snap out of it" shouted Conan waving his hard in front of her eyes. Haibara blinked. She blushed.

"Fine I'll get it myself," said Conan a little frustrated.

"Hey Ai-kun, are you feeling OK," asked Agasa.

"Huh? Oh, yes I'm feeling fine," answered Haibara. As Conan's hand reached in front of her to get to the cereal, Haibara grabbed Conan's hand.

"What are you doing," asked Conan blushing a little.

"-Sigh- Kudo-kun I have to talk to you," said Haibara, "come with me to the kitchen."

"OK but please hurry I have because I have to meat Ayumi at the movie theater," said Conan. They walked to the kitchen. Haibara turned around and faced Conan.

"Kudo-kun did you finally decide to break up with Ran?" asked Haibara. Conan flinched at those words.

"The truth is, yeah. I didn't want her to suffer anymore because of me. I mean, I don't even know if I'm going to go back to normal. And I just can't stand watching her suffer like this," replied Conan, "How did you find out?"

"W-well when Ayumi asked you out, you didn't even hesitate when responding. I guessed from the fact that you are trying to get a girl friend from your fake age something must have happened to Ran," Answered Haibara.

"Correct," congratulated Conan, "speaking of Ayumi, Yikes! It almost time. I have to go or else I'll be late." Conan ran out the door, leaving Haibara just standing there.

_So he really did break up with Ran. Now I just might have a chance._

Haibara took out the picture of Conan/Shinichi and smiled.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**Well that's the end of the first Chapter! Please Review!**


	2. The date, the bet, and the confession

A/N It's here the second chapter to my first Fan Fiction!)

**She just might have a chance**

Chapter 2: the date, the bet, and the confession

Conan ran out the door, got on his skate bored and raced to the movie theater. By the time h got there Ayumi was already there waiting for him. Conan took a brief glance at what Ayumi was wearing. She was wearing a blue skirt and a red and yellow t-shirt. (A/N: sorry for the bad description but I'm really bad at these things)

"Conan-kun, over here!" yelled Ayumi, smiling broadly.

"Hey Ayumi, you look nice in that out fit," complemented Conan. Ayumi blushed.

"Thanks!" said Ayumi, she pointed to a movie sigh that read: tale of the two lovers, "I was think that we should go see that one."

"Um… how about we see that one," suggested Conan pointing at another sigh that read: the case of the locked room murder.

"B-but… we always encounter murders, so I thought that maybe you'd like to take a break," Ayumi explained. They argued about it for about 10 minutes. In the crowd a figure was watching them with narrowed eyes.

"Fine then, how about that one," Conan sighed, pointing to another sigh that read: Sherlock Homes: The Scandal in Broume. (A/N this is the mystery where Irene Adler is introduced it's a mystery/romance chapter)

"Ok!" agreed Ayumi. The too went up to the cashier and bought there tickets, "can we have seats 126 and 127 for Sherlock Homes: The Scandal in Broume please?" asked Ayumi, smiling her usual smile.

"You can," replied the cashier smiling back. Once Conan and Ayumi entered the theater the mysterious figure stalked up to the cashier.

"Seat 128 for Sherlock Homes: The Scandal in Broume," said the figure coldly.

"Y-yes," replied the cashier. The figure entered the theater. (A/N: Ooooo who could the figure be and what does he/she want? Sorry for the interruption)

"Conan-kun, since I still owe you money why don't I pay for your popcorn," offer Ayumi.

"OK, thanks Ayumi," answered Conan smiling. The two bought their snacks and walked into the "movie room". The mysterious figure followed them.

"Let's see 126-127 Ah-ha! Found it," Announced Conan, "here I'll sit in seat 127, you can take 126."

"Ok Conan-kun," said Ayumi smiling. She was tempted to hold his hand. Conan got settled and waited for the movie to begin. To his surprise, something had grabbed both of his hand. He looked at his hands. Ayumi was holding his left hand while… Haibara was holding his right hand! Conan blushed.

"Oi oi, Haibara what are you doing here?" asked Conan.

"What Ai-chan is here?" said Ayumi, excitement fading from her voice. _No- no, this was supposed to be me and Conan's special day where I finally confess to him. What's Haibara doing here anyways? _Ayumi thought miserably but she was too smart to show it.

_*Flashback*_

_Conan ran out the door to get to the movie theater._

"_Hey Ai-kun," said Agasa, "Do you like Shinichi?" Haibara froze. "Do I? Or is it more, NO of course not, what am I thinking," thought Haibara._

"_Anyways, if you want to see that movie with him I can drive you there," offered Agasa._

"_Sure I guess," accepted Haibara. Agasa smiled. He drove Haibara to the theater just in time to see Conan arrive. Haibara watched as they bought their tickets and bought her own ticket for the same movie and for seat 128._

_*End of flashback* _

"Anyways I kind of ran out of money to buy popcorn so, can I share some of yours," Haibara asked Conan, totally not sounding like herself.

"Um sure," Conan agreed. Haibara smiled and saw that Ayumi was giving her the: I- declare-war-on-you look. The movie started. Conan was entranced and couldn't look away from the movie while Haibara and Ayumi were almost bored out of their mind. The only time that Haibara and Ayumi did pay attention was when Sherlock Homes kissed Irene Adler. Both of them wanting to be Irene Alder kissing "Sherlock Homes" of the twentieth century (aka Conan)

_Whoa where did that one come from! _Thought Haibara is surprise, _I'm really not myself today._

The movie ended. The fourth grader and the two shrunken teens walked out of the movie theater. Ayumi decide to talk to Haibara about their little "problem"

"Ai-chan can I talk to you in private?" ask Ayumi.

"Sure Yoshida-san," replied Haibara. They walked over to a place where Conan can't hear.

"So what did you want to talk about?" asked Haibara.

"Ai-chan over the past few years you've been treating me like your sister. I hope that you can understand why I'm asking the question I'm going to ask you. (Haibara nods head) Do you like Conan-kun," asked Ayumi in the most serious tone Haibara had ever heard he use, "I would like a straight forward answer because, because, because I'm in love with Conan-kun and I'm going to confess to him properly after our talk."

Haibara froze, wide eyed. All she could say was, "I do." Ayumi nodded with satisfaction.

"Then let's see which one of us can make him our boyfriend first," Ayumi offered, "The loser has to give up on Conan-kun and give the winner no obstacles with Conan-kun.

"W-why, why are you doing this?" asked Haibara trying to conceal her anger.

"I know it's a bit selfish but it gives one of us a real chance to be with him. Conan-kun is the best boy I have ever met; he's smart, caring, and cheerful, has good judgment and is handsome except for the glasses. I just don't want him to feel like he's being torn by us. Do you know what I'm saying," asked Ayumi tear almost coming out of her eyes. Haibara nodded.

"Fine then have it your way," said Haibara. Ayumi smiled an almost Haibara smiled and walked over to Conan.

"Conan-kun," Ayumi started trying to find the right words to use, "I love you." Conan's eyes widened, stunned by what he just heard. Haibara felt a pang of jealousy.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

A/N: Well I'm finally done Chapter 2 please review!


	3. Renunion with old friends

A/N Third Chapters out! Just looking at the title of this story should make you wonder (-.-(-.-(-.-(x_o)-.-)-.-)-.-)

**Now she just might have a chance**

**Chapter 3**

**Reunion with old friends**

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Conan stared, wide eyed. Ayumi had just confessed to him and yet- and yet he doesn't feel like it meant anything to him. Conan shut the cold feel out of his mind. Haibara ran up to him and whispered, "What's wrong Kudo-kun never had a girl confess to you before?"

"Well thanks for letting me know how you feel Ayumi but I really have to go home now. The professor wanted to show me a new invention. Right Haibara," Conan said convincingly.

"Hm? Oh, yes," said Haibara almost losing her cover.

"See you at school Ayumi!" shouted Conan as he dragged Haibara onto his skate bored, "Hold on Haibara." Because Haibara hadn't felt the real force of the skate board's turbo-engine, she almost fell of at the beginning. Conan grabbed her wrist and held her waist with one arm. Feeling Conan's arm around her Haibara began to blush. Conan noticed this.

"Oi Haibara, you're turning all red," teased Conan.

"Oh please Kudo," Haibara responded slipping on her poker face, "don't flatter yourself."

"Alright-alright, it's just a joke. Jeez," explained Conan, "hold on tight it's going to get a little rough on these turns." Conan tightened his hold on Haibara and made some sharp turns. Haibara began to blush through her poker face. By they time they arrived at Agasa's house it was pretty late. Agasa greeted them as they came in.

"Welcome back Shinichi, Ai-kun," greeted Agasa, "Look who's come to visit."

"Hey Kudo!" shouted Heji behind Agasa.

"What's up detective-san," greeted Kaito, "Having a date with your girlfriend?" Conan rolled his eyes.

"Not exactly what you think," responded Conan a little annoyed, "So, where's your girlfriend, Aoko.

"She's at the mall with Ran and Heji's girlfriend," replied Kaito finally smiling. Conan smiled back. Haibara yawned.

"Kudo can me and Kaito talk to you?" asked Heji. Conan shrugged and nodded. They went into the kitchen. Kaito said, "So Kudo when are you going to make your move." Conan raised an eyebrow, his face looking confused.

"What are you talking about?" asked Conan.

"Oh common Kudo," replied Heji, "he means Haibara. When are you going to make your move on Haibara?"

"Oi oi!" protested Conan, "Why should 'make a move' when I don't even like her." Kaito chuckled.

"Well from the fact that you just went out with her, I'd say that you like her very much," teased Kaito, "and by 'make a move' we mean-he bent over to whisper in Conan's ear- kiss her in the lips."

"W-what! EHHHHH!" yelled Conan is sudden shock and surprise. He blushed, "It's not like I'm going to do that, or will Haibara let me!"

"Oh really are you willing to make a bet?" ask Kaito in his Kaito Kid voice, "I think that Haibara like you, or more. If you ask her out and she says no you win, but if she says yes then I win. OK?"

"Sure, but let make it so that the loser has to buy the winner what ever thing they want that has a reasonable price," offered Conan.

"Your on," accepted Kaito. The two of them shock hands. Heji almost laughing tin the background. _Man Kudo when it comes to crimes you're the best there is. But when it comes to women your as clueless as ever. _Heji thought. Conan, Heji, and Kaito walked back into the living room. Kaito nudged Conan telling him to hurry up. Conan almost stomped on Kaito's foot in response.

"Um, Haibara," Conan began.

"Yes Kudo-kun," responded Haibara.

"Will you go out with me?" Conan said. Heji and Kaito silently high fived. Haibara smirked but on the inside her heart started to beat faster.

"Don't flatter yourself, Kudo," advised Haibara, "who would want to go out with you?"

"I don't know," responded Conan,both smiling and feeling hurt on the inside, "well then sorry for asking." Conan turned to Heji and Kaito, seeing there eyes wide, he smiled. He had won the bet. Conan forced Kaito to buy him an entire set of Author Conan Doyle books, which punched a large dent in Kaito's savings. A few hours after Conan had returned from the book store Kaito and Heji went back to their hotel. Haibara walked up to Conan.

"Kudo…about what you said earlier," Haibara began slightly blushing, "I reconsidered and I think I'll accept your offer, if you'll still go out with me." Conan's eyes widened. _Whoa Kaito was right she accually might like me or more. _Conan thought.

"Yeah I guess I will," said Conan slightly blushing, "what do you want to do?"

"Um there's this nice Italian restaurant that just opened two days ago," Haibara suggested, "I was going to ask to come with me to check it out earlier but it kind of slipped my mined."

"What day?" asked Conan. He was starting to enjoy this conversation.

"Well how about tomorrow after school," suggested Haibara.

"Sure," agreed Conan smiling. Haibara blushed and smiled back. Conan stared in shock. The fact that Haibara was smiling almost enough to scare him, but her blushing and smiling was almost too much to handle. Haibara smirked. Haibara went up stairs and began to take a bath. Conan turned on the T.V. and started to watch the sport channel. Agasa was smiling in the corner. He had heard what Haibara had said and he felt really proud that Haibara had changed so much. He immediately got the phone and called Kaito and Heji's hotel.

"Kaito, Heji you'll never guess what Haibara just said," Agasa told them over the phone sounding a bit childish.

"Tell us every detail," they both said mischievously. Agasa told them exactly what had happened just then and Kaito and Heji high fived over the phone.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

A/N: Oooooo and nice new thing in the story. Will Haibara be able to pull it off? What will Ayumi think about their "date" and how will everything at school be the next day.

Next chapter-The Date after school

A/N: the next update might be a little slow because I got finals coming up.


	4. Conan's nightmare school day

A/N fourth chapter!

**She might just has a chance**

**Chapter 4: **Conan's nightmare school day

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

_Monday at tentei elementary school (or what ever school Conan goes to)_

Conan and Haibara arrived at the school gate. Ayumi, Genta, and Mitsuhiko greeted them. Ayumi sent a silent glare at Haibara.

"Hey Conan, Haibara!" greeted Genta smiling broadly like he always does.

"Morning," Conan greeted back grinning. _Why do I even bother doing these things?_ Conan thought to himself, "well then, anything new happen on Sunday?"

"Oh yeah didn't you go on that date with Ayumi?" asked Genta, Ayumi blushed a little.

"Oh yeah, but I would really call it a date," replied Conan, "anyways, how about you?"

"Well, my mom took me to this really nice restaurant which serves very good eel," answered Genta proudly. Conan chuckled, "how about you Haibara?"

"Well, it's wasn't yesterday but today I'm going out with Conan-kun," said Haibara showing very little emotion. Mitsuhiko, who had talked with his mom and gotten over Haibara, and Genta both laughed mischievously and then stared uncomfortably at Ayumi who was very shocked. Everybody noticed that Haibara had called Conan 'Conan-kun' and not 'Edogawa-kun' like she always does.

"What are you guys going to do?" asked Mitsuhiko smiling naughtily. Before Conan could put in an excuse for the previous statement Haibara said, "We're going to that new Italian restaurant that just opened last week."

"Oooo, so it's a dinner date," Genta laughed. Ayumi was feeling a mixed emotion of hurt and rage. "Well we've better get to class." The bell rang just as they arrived. They took their seats.

"Good morning class," greeted their teacher.

"Good morning sensei," greeted the class.

"Who would like to tell us about their weakened?" asked the teacher. Mitsuhiko and Genta immediately put their hand up, "Mitsuhiko."

"On Saturday us Detective Boys went to the ice cream store to get some ice cream. After that we went home. I watched the new Kamen Yaiba movie after I got home," said Mitsuhiko.

"Genta," announced the teacher.

"On Sunday my mom took me to this restaurant that sells good eel," said Genta.

"Very nice," said the teacher, "hmmm, oh there's a new one, Haibara." Conan raised and eyebrow. This was definitely a first for Haibara.

"Um, I agreed to go out with Edogawa," said Haibara in her little girl voice. There were murmurs all around the class. Because almost all the girls in the class had a crush on Conan, there were a lot of unhappy conversations. Most of the boys in the class had a crush on Haibara, but most of them had already gotten over it.

"So are you Conan-kun's new girlfriend?" asked a girl. "Have you two kissed yet?" asked another. "What are you doing for your date?" asked a boy. The teacher was vainly trying to calm her students down.

"I'll answer all your questions," announced Haibara amused at all the commotion she caused as well as at Conan's be withered expression, "we're going to this new Italian restaurant tonight, you could say that I'm Edogawa-kun's girlfriend." Conan's eyes widened. _I've got to stop this, but how! _"As for kissing him…"

"As for kissing," Conan interrupted; "no we haven't…" his eyes widened. Everyone in the class gasped (including the teacher). Ayumi froze and felt as if her heart had split in two. Mitsuhiko and Genta could only stare at Ayumi and the scene. Conan stopped in mid sentence as he felt Haibara's lips pressed against his. Conan slowly pushed away as soon as he realized what had happened. Conan sank back breathing hard. Haibara smirked.

"As for kissing," Haibara continued, "well, I think we all know the answer to that question." The class was silent.

"Well that was an interesting demonstration," announced the teacher now back to class. The class was as boring to Conan and Haibara as it always was. Except now they had that little "demonstration" to deal with. (A/N: Hahahaha now things are getting a little interesting)

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

_Lunch time_

Everybody was crowding Haibara and Conan at lunch. Haibara who was reading her fashion magazine was paying no attention to them. Conan on the other hand, was having a hard time reading his mystery novel but was still paying no attention to them. Ayumi stomped up to Haibara with tears in her eyes she yelled letting all of her emotions spill out of her, "I hate you Haibara-san!" It was almost enough to make Haibara flinch. The crowd stared at Ayumi, even Conan. No one had ever seen her in such a bad mood.

"Oi Haibara, what happened between you two?" Conan asked.

"The less you know the better Edogawa-kun," replied Haibara. Conan shrugged and walked after Ayumi. When he finally caught up to her, her eyes were full of tears and her fists were clenched.

"Oi Ayumi, you ok?" asked Conan trying to comfort her. Ayumi didn't reply.

"Go away!" yelled Ayumi as she ran out the door. Conan didn't chase her.

"Well done Kudo-kun you really had her feeling better,"

Conan turned around surprised, Haibara was right behind him. He said, "Well I guess it was the best I could do. If you think you could do better why don't you try?"

"I'd rather not," answered Haibara, "Besides it seems from the earlier out burst in the lunch room, I wouldn't be the best one possible to comfort her."

"Well correct me if I'm wrong I think it was you who caused her bad mood," reminded Conan, "So I guess the best person to comfort her would be you because then your two could talk it out.

"What makes you think it was my fault she's in a bad mood?" demanded Haibara. Conan flinched.

"W-well since yesterday from the movie theater she has been quite distant from you," replied Conan, "and today y-you well-Conan blushes- you know."

Haibara raised an eyebrow and said, "Kudo-kun do you even know the reason I kissed you?" Conan looked confused.

"Not really, you just kind of suddenly kissed me," answered Conan. Haibara sighed.

"I'll probably tell you tonight Kudo-kun," said Haibara as she walked away.

_Oh right I still have to go out with Haibara tonight, _thought Conan, _Great what more could be in store for me today? Just Great._

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

A/N: Didn't do the date like you expected right? Next chapters going to be up soon so stay tuned. Review please!


	5. The kiss

A/N: mehh I'm so tired from exams… and I still have more coming up. Please forgive me if this chapter isn't that interesting.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**She just might have a chance**

**Chapter 5**

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Conan slowly walked home. Haibara had hurried ahead saying that she had something she had to do. Mitsuhiko, Genta and Ayumi walked behind him. Ayumi was silent and had a hard expression on her face. Mitsuhiko was talking to Genta. Finally Conan couldn't stand it anymore he took out his skate bored and said, "Sorry guys but I have to hurry on ahead." Without even waiting for an answer he sped done the road.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

_Mori residence_

Haibara took a deep breath and knocked on the door. She wasn't used to asking other people for advice and she certainly wasn't ready to ask _her_ for advice. But Haibara figured that Ran probably know Conan the best so she would be her best bet to get advice on how to impress him. Ran opened the door to se who was the visitor.

"Ai-chan?" said a surprised Ran, "what are you doing here?"

"Ran-san," Haibara begun, "um could I come in?"

"Yes of course." Haibara walked into the detective agency. Ran offered he a seat on the couch and Haibara thanked her as she sat down.

"So why'd you stop by?" asked Ran who was happy about this because she didn't really know much about Haibara, but she wanted to be her friend all the same.

"I came to ask for some advice," Haibara said in a polite tone, "How should I start this…"

"Did you come to ask for advice on how to impress Conan-kun?" asked Ran. Haibara's eyes widened and Ran smiled.

"How did you know?"

"Well yesterday, Kaito-kun told me, about you and Conan-kun going on a date today," Ran explained, "so I had a good guessing chance." _So they know about it,_ thought Haibara as she listened. Haibara nodded to Ran. Ran smiled, "well come on in."

Haibara walked in, still wondering if this was a good idea.

"First of all we have to think of is what you are going to wear," Ran began, " I don't think Conan-kun likes girls that show themselves off too much. Then again this is his first date." Haibara's eyes widened on the word _date_.

"Um… by all respect Ran-san this isn't date," corrected Haibara, "we're just going go to a Italian restaurant. Plus I'm pretty sure that Edogawa-kun doesn't like me." Ran raised an eyebrow.

"But you do like him right?" said Ran, "Because if you didn't then you wouldn't have come here for advice right?" Haibara considered it and remained silent. "Conan-kun might not consider it a date but at least you can. You can try to make it feel like a date for him too and maybe, although I think you two are too young, he might even kiss you!" Haibara's eyes widened. _Do I even want Kudo to kiss me?_

"I'll try," Haibara muttered, trying to keep herself from blushing. Ran saw this and her smile widened.

"Come on let's go shopping with Sonoko and find some clothes for you," Ran said. Haibara was about to refuse until Ran grabbed he wrist and gently dragged her out the door. Haibara, Ran and Sonoko spent the afternoon at the mall finding things that would look good on Haibara. Now they all looked fine on her but there was nothing that Haibara felt comfortable in. Ran finally found one that worked for her. Next they went to the salon and with quite a bit of arguing they gave Haibara a make over. By the time they left Ran and even Sonoko were sure that Conan would fall in love with her right when he sees her.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

_After the whole shopping thing. Agasa's house._

Conan got dressed in his usual suit and bowtie. He had taken a shower already like he does everyday when he gets home and was on the couch reading his new detective novel. Haibara opened the door and saw Conan sitting on the couch. She went to her room to get dressed. Conan new that she was home just he didn't bother looking up. Haibara changed into her new dress. She got her backpack and slowly walked down the stairs and behind Conan.

"Well aren't you fast today. Good change for once," Haibara said with here sarcastic tone.

"Very funny," replied Conan, without taking his eyes off his book, "aren't you going to go change or something you weren't home sine this morning."

"Take a look," said Haibara. Conan stood up and looked at Haibara. His eyes widened. It was like he was meeting Haibara for the first time. A small blush began to form on his cheeks. Haibara smirked, "What do you think?"

"U-Umm… it really suits you," Conan stuttered unable to find the words.

"Well for once Mr. Great detective can't find his words," Haibara teased, "Hurry up or we'll be late."

They took a taxi to the Italian restaurant. When they arrived Haibara went up to the waiter and politely said, "We'd like to order."

"What would you two like?" asked the waiter.

"I would like medium spaghetti and meat balls with onions," ordered Haibara.

"I'll take medium lasagna," ordered Conan.

"Will you like it her or would you like if packed so you can take it with you?" asked the waiter.

"We'll like it packed," answered Haibara. Conan raised an eyebrow and turned to her.

"Thank you very much it with be finished in a moment," said the waiter. Ten minute later there meals were done. Haibara and Conan too there meals and walked outside the store. It was night time. Haibara grabbed Conan's hand and started to run.

"O-oi Haibara where are you going?" asked Conan, who started to blush.

"You'll see," answered haibara smiling, "it's not far from here." Fifteen minutes later they were on top of a big hill that over looked all of Beika. Haibara pulled out a picnic blanket from her backpack and set in on the grass. They both sat down.

"Wow so beautiful," said Conan looking and the view, "I never knew there was a place like this."

"Are you referring to the scenery or something else?" asked Haibara teasingly. Conan ignored her. They had begun to eat there food. By the time they finished eating they air was getting chilly. Haibara got a blanket from her backpack and draped it over her legs.

"Hey I'm cold too," complained Conan. Haibara rolled her eyes.

"So? What's your point?" asked Haibara sarcastically. Conan sighed.

"Move over," Conan moved closer beside Haibara and draped part of the blanket over his legs too. Conan went back to watching the scene. Haibara stared at him. When there legs accidentally touched, Haibara blushed.

"Kudo…"

"Hmm? Yeah?"

"There's something I want to tell you" (A/N: three guesses to what it is)

"You can tell me anything"

"Well the truth is I lo…" _RING RING!_ Conan's cell phone began to ring.

"Hold that thought," said Conan as he picked up the call, "Moshi moshi…sorry Haibara but I have to leave this is importa…." He saw that Haibara was crying, "Sorry inspector can't make it right now maybe some other time bye," he walked over to haibara and wrapped his arm around her. She froze, "I'm sorry Haibara. I'm really sorry. I'm such an idiot." Conan pressed his lips onto Haibara's. Her eyes widened. She wrapped her arms around Conan's neck. She closed her eyes and kissed back. Conan licked her lips, asking for entry. Haibara's lips parted just enough so that his lips could slide though. And so they kissed there only stopping to breath. But inhe end they had to stop.

"I love you Kudo," confessed Haibara.

"I love you too Haibara," confessed Kudo.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

A/N: well that's the end of this chapter but not the story! Next chapter a new character is introduced. But don't expect updates to be fast though. Finals are going to be over in 5 days!!!!! XD


End file.
